Eleventh Year
by TheSunIsOnFire
Summary: Yes yes I know, I hate the title too. Anyways, this is a story of Dan and Phil's adventures in their third year of high school. Maybe phan, maybe not. I dunno, just read if you feel so inclined:) Set in London but seeing as I'm an ignorant American I probably got a lot of the terminology wrong. Please don't eat me! Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire (I don't own them... le DUH) :D
1. Stink bombs

**Hello sexy person reading this, thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you like it, feel free to leave a review or follow if you thought it was worthy :3 Also, if you read my other story "Daydreams" I'm currently putting it on hold. Sorry if that's disappointing (you probably don't care, lol) but I'm just not really feeling it at the moment.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**(p.s. as of now I think this will always be told from Phil's point of view, unless I decide otherwise later on)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Stink Bombs

Black skinny jeans. Straightened hair. A new OMFG t-shirt. I swept my gaze over my reflection once more, and after deeming myself acceptable, grabbed my backpack and jacket before heading downstairs.

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen to see that I still had like 8 minutes left until I had to leave, so I went to the fridge and popped some frozen waffles in the toaster despite the fact that I'd already eaten breakfast.

I tapped my foot impatiently for a few minutes, keeping time with the clock on the wall. Why weren't my freaking waffles done yet? Weren't they aware that my first day of 11th year was today? Arriving tardy was the last thing I wanted to do, especially being the rule-following loser that I am.

The toaster finally dinged, and I grabbed my waffles quickly only to throw them into the trash bin directly afterwards. How could I eat when I was so fidgety and nervous?

Glancing at the clock again, I let out a small yelp and grabbed my stuff before sprinting out the door and hopping in my car. _Stupid waffles, now I'm gonna be late! Nice going, Phil._

I sighed and flicked on my favorite album from Muse to calm my nerves as I drove, hearing the familiar sound of Matt Bellamy's voice fill the car. I began singing along (not very well, at that) and finally began to freaking calm down and start feeling normal again.

I pulled into a free spot in the high school parking lot, and of course it was as far away from the school as physically possible. Fuck my life.

I jogged my way to the front doors while weaving between badly parked cars, accidentally hitting a side mirror or two on my way. Whoops. I hope that didn't leave a mark.

I finally reached the doors, yanking them open and rushing inside. I still had a minute until the late bell, maybe I could make it? After a moment's hesitation I started off in the general direction of my first class, double checking my schedule before heading towards a door on the far left of the hallway. Oh shit; I had Mr. Barnes. I'd never had him before, but he was known by all the students here as "Satan's henchman". You can see why I might be a bit apprehensive.

I reached my hand towards the handle just as the bell ran, but before I could pull it open there was a loud _bang _from the other side. I jumped back in shock and looked down to see tendrils of a sickly green smoke trickling from beneath the door.

There was a moment of scuffling and muffled cries from the classroom, then the door was thrown open as the entire class ran out led by the teacher.

I had been standing back during all of this, but now I walked a bit closer to the group to look like I'd been there the whole time. Also, I was just curious as to what the hell was going on.

Suddenly a putrid smell hit my nostrils and I gagged, clapping my hands over my nose to keep from smelling it.

A sudden realization hit me and I grinned, wondering who the fearless bastard was that had dared to set off a stink bomb in Mr. Barnes' class.

My musings were answered shortly afterwards in the form of a smirking teenage boy who was being dragged out of the crowd by a fuming old man.

He released the boy in front of him and the other students all quieted down, craning their necks to see what horrors would be rained down upon this poor kid.

"Mr. Howell," Mr. Barnes began, eerily calm.

"Did you need something, sir?" asked the boy, widening his eyes in an exaggerated look of innocence.

"Would you care to tell me _why _exactly you felt the need to release that… that…"

"Stink bomb?" the kid offered, smiling into Mr. Barnes' glare. He nodded curtly, clenching his fists. Probably trying not to punch the offender in the face.

"Well Mr. Barnes, I thought this would be a nice way to kick off the New Year; with a science experiment!" the boy grinned, then upon seeing the teacher's obvious displeasure continued with earnest. "You see, I was curious to see what the effects of the blast would be on the people around it. The time it took for everyone to react, get out of their seats, and leave the door determined both their reflexive speed and natural survival instincts. When they heard the noise, it should have frightened them a bit and caused them to get up immediately, seeing as they couldn't have known if the bomb was dangerous or not. Sadly, this was not the case. It took five whole seconds for the entire class to be on their feet, and ten more for them to be out the door! Not to mention the gagging reflexes should have made them get out of the room even more quickly, making the whole result of this experiment just pitiful.

"I think it would really benefit you to look into weekly fire drills to start training these kids on how to be safe for the sake of their own health. I could even help, if you want! You and me, me and you, working together to achieve something for the greater good of children. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

The boy finally finished, his speech met with a deafening silence as students tried to bite back giggles. Mr. Barnes just stood there, his face turning slowly purple from rage.

"Whoa, Mr. Barnes, your face is changing colors. That can't be good for your already fragile health. Maybe you should sit down?" said "Mr. Howell", laying a concerned hand on the elder man's arm.

"Daniel. Principal's office. _Now,_" he managed to hiss out, before yanking his arm back and marching into the now aired-out classroom.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose he just doesn't care about the welfare of ones so helpless as us," he said in mock disappointment. Then when he saw the teacher's back was turned, he gave a quick wink to the crowd and bowed before heading down the hall towards the office.

I heard someone start clapping slowly, then realized with a shock that it was me. I dropped my arms to my sides quickly, but not before Mr. Barnes caught my eye.

"You too, boy. Office." I began to splutter out an objection, but I knew by the look in his eye that he wasn't going to give in. I rolled my eyes a bit and spun on my heel before walking off, probably making him dislike me even more. God, what was with me today?

I looked up to see the boy from before waiting for me at the end of the hall, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, thanks for the applause. Meant a lot that someone appreciated my master pranking skills," he said once I'd caught up to him. We began walking more slowly, prolonging the moment when we reached the office.

"No problem," I grinned. "I sort of envy you, I'd never have the courage to do something that awesome. I'm sort of a wimp when it comes to stuff like that."

"Didn't you just show open support for the class instigator and join the "rebellion"?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly call you a wimp."

I flushed, for some reason happy that this kid thought well of me.

"Thanks. I'm Phil, by the way," I said, realizing I hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Dan," he returned, holding out his hand for a dorky high five.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way to the office, stopping when we reached the large oak doors.

"After you," he smirked, yanking open the door. I rolled my eyes, going ahead until I felt his hand on my arm.

"Also, welcome to the insanity that is my life. Now that we're friends, I'm assuming you'll be in here a lot." I raised my eyes questioningly.

"Sorry, comes with the package. You get Dan, you also get a shit load of detentions," he smiled cheekily before heading towards the receptionist, greeting the woman like they were old friends.

I smiled a bit and shook my head. Well, at least I'd made a friend on my first day. And it didn't look like it was going to be a boring ride.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Don't know if I'll continue this, but feel free to leave a review:) Also I'm not sure if this should be a Phan or if I should make them get together with some other female characters you may have heard of. If you give a shit about what I should do, let me know! Thanks again for reading, and sorry I wasted your time if you hated it. Until next time, fellow phans!**

**~Josie**


	2. The Cool Cats

**So I've decided that this won't really be a phan (in a romantic way) or an OC romance, as I don't want romance to be the center focus of this story the whole time. It may be sprinkled in, but I don't want that to be what it's all about.**

**Also, thanks to JonieErickson, Into My Own Little World, NicoleLovesPhan, and Sasaphrinascream for my first few reviews! They made me smile and were very helpful :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Favorite band. Go."

"Hmm…" He debated for a moment, furrowing his brow, then said "Probably Muse. I mean I like pretty much all types of music, but they're the ones that really got me into it when I was like fourteen."

"Huh, me too. Weird," I said, chuckling a bit. Turns out Dan and I had a lot of things in common; we were making conversation as we waited our turn in the horribly sluggish lunch line.

"Cool. I approve of your music taste," he grinned. We neared the large stack of plastic food trays and Dan grabbed a couple, handing me one before continuing.

"Alright, what's your favorite body part on a female?" He asked, picking up a carton of chocolate milk. I followed suit, pondering my answer.

"Probably boobs. Boobs are nice. How about you?"

"Oh, definitely placenta," he answered seriously, reaching for a container of fries. I stopped walking for a minute, causing about five people to bump into me before I shook out of it and caught back up with Dan.

"What the fuck?" I said, cracking up. This kid was insane. He laughed and shrugged, reaching for a burger at the same time that I did.

"Oh sorry, you can take it," I said, seeing that it was the last one. He waved me off, turning his attentions to the lunch woman standing behind the counter.

"Hey Patti," he said, smiling widely and dropping a wink. He seemed to do that a lot.

The woman rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit in spite of herself. "Hello Daniel, how was your summer? I hope you kept the explosions to a minimum." His eyes twinkled as he laughed.

"See Patti, this is why I love you. You totally get me. Not to mention you're one of the most drop-dead gorgeous chicks in this place." I looked at him with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything, as I didn't want to offend Patti. She looked like she weighed at least 400 pounds, and I wasn't really in the mood to be sat on.

The woman sighed. "Alright Dan, what do you want?"

Dan looked offended. "What, can't I have a nice, friendly conversation with a beautiful woman without having ulterior motives?" He shook his head in shame.

"If you don't mind, you need to keep the line moving," she said, turning back to the food she was preparing.

I glanced behind me to see a throng of complaining teenagers as Dan and I held them up in line.

"Uh, Dan?" I said, pulling on his sleeve. "There's like twenty angst ridden teenagers behind us. And they're _hungry. _Let's go."

He ignored me.

"No, I will not _go. _I demand compensation for the false allegations made against me-," his voice was getting louder. "-by this woman right here!" He pointed to Patti, now addressing the small audience he was gaining from his outburst.

"Dan, go sit down."

"You know, I think that a burger might make me feel a bit better now that my heart has been stabbed through with a knife by the woman that I loved," he said dramatically. Patti looked at him a little less kindly now.

"Daniel, for the love of God, we are out of burgers! Now go sit down, you're causing a scene." At this Dan threw himself to his knees.

"Oh, oh, make it stop! Be thee gone, woman, stop ripping out my heart so!" He jumped back to his feet, leaning into Patti's face with glistening eyes. "I thought you loved me. I thought we had something special! And now-" addressing the crowd again"-that I know this was a lie, all I want is a simple hamburger to ease the pain. Meat. Lettuce. Tomato. Cheese. It's the least I should get for having been put through such torment by this-" His speech was cut off by a greasy something wrapped in foil hitting him square in the face.

"Shut up, you twat!" shouted the offender. The crowd started laughing as Dan picked up his newly acquired burger and blew the dude a kiss. Then just before he turned to go he leaned up over the counter, pecked the lunch lady on the cheek and sprinted away before he could be hit with a spatula.

By now I was dying with laughter, tears spilling over my eyes as I gasped for air.

"You absolute psycho!" I chuckled once I'd run after him and was back at his side. "All of that for a burger?"

He shrugged. "Eh, the school needed a show. It's the first day back, I can't let all the newbies and freshmen go home without them knowing who I am." I shook my head in disbelief, still laughing a bit under my breath.

I trailed behind him as he led us towards a table in the corner of the lunchroom, zigzagging through the waves of people so as not to get trampled on.

It already had people sitting at it, two girls and two boys. One of the girls looked up and smiled at Dan, waving enthusiastically.

He waved back and pulled up two chairs, plopping his stuff on the ground and instantly engaging in a conversation with the boys. I sat in the other chair, which was nearest the two girls. They didn't say anything but looked at me curiously, one of them offering a small smile.

I smiled back, deciding that both of the girls were very beautiful. One was a bit petite, with a mess of tangled blonde curls and big brown eyes. She was wearing bright red lipstick and a red polka-dot dress, which made her look like she'd jumped out of some sort of fairy tale.

The other girl was quite different, but beautiful just the same. She was taller than the first girl and a bit curvier, with dirty blonde hair going past her shoulders and black eyeliner ending in a flourish at the corner. She was the one that had smiled at me, and it made her face light up like the sun.

I then turned my attention to the two boys caught in conversation with Dan. The one on the left with curly dark brown hair was holding hands with the fairytale girl, so I assumed they were together. The other boy had swooping brown hair and hazel eyes, and quite a big personality. He was laughing at something Dan had said, and I mean really laughing, with his head thrown back and large guffaws echoing throughout the cafeteria. He seemed to be more outgoing than the other guy, who smiled quietly and didn't make a huge effort to join into the conversation.

"So Dan, who's your friend?" asked the taller girl, interrupting my reflections. Dan jumped a bit, looking at her in confusion before catching my eye and realizing he hadn't introduced me yet.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Rude," he said, smacking his head. "Right. That's Carrie, Bryony, PJ, and Chris," he said gesturing to the short girl, tall girl, quiet boy, and loud boy respectively.

"And guys, that's my new friend Phil." I raised my hand in greeting, before Carrie grabbed me and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"Sorry, I like hugs," she laughed, leaning back.

"That's alright," I chuckled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Mph- Same!" said Chris, attempting to speak around a mouth full of food.

"Ew, gross Chris!" exclaimed Bryony, giving him a look of mild distaste.

"Oh come on baby, you know you love me," he grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, smiling a bit nonetheless. I grinned at his immaturity.

"Alright guys, so I was thinking…" began Dan.

"Sweet Jesus."

"Oh shut it you twat," Dan retorted, lightly punching a smirking PJ.

"As I was saying, I was thinking… we should all do something together! Something fun. And no, hanging out in Chris's basement every night with his Grandma having ultimate Mario kart marathons is not fun." Dan looked around the table. "Any suggestions?"

"Ooh, a treasure hunt!" shouted Carrie in excitement, releasing PJ's hand and jumping up out of her seat.

"Okay. Now let's think of something that would actually be cool," said Chris rolling his eyes. Carrie sat back down, looking a bit deflated.

"How about a party?" offered Bryony. "We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Nah, I don't want to have to deal with the cops again," said Dan, still thinking. I looked up at him sharply to see if he was joking, but no one paid any attention to his comment. Hmm, maybe I should have thought a bit more before deciding to be friends with this dude. Then an idea struck me.

"We could have a day in the town? You know, go exploring and stuff. It could be interesting," I offered. It might not have been the most thrilling idea, but it was all I had. I looked around the table, and everyone seemed to think it was okay.

"Sure, let's make an adventure out of it!" said Dan excitedly. Everyone else nodded their consent.

"How about Saturday? I have loads of homework I have to do over the weekend and I need an excuse to put it off longer," said PJ.

"Sounds good. Oh, hey," said Dan, turning to me. "I don't think I ever got your number."

"Oh, right," I said. I recited the string of numbers a few times until he got it entered into his phone, and he quickly passed it on to the rest of the group.

"I'll text you later so you have my number too," said Carrie, and everyone murmured in agreement.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I hopped out of my chair, slinging my backpack on as the others followed suit.

"See you later man," said PJ before leaving with Carrie, and Dan and Chris gave a small wave while they walked off in another direction. Bryony smiled and left too, leaving me to find my way to my last class of the day.

I shoved my way through the crowd before spilling out into the hallway, picking a random direction and hoping it was the right way to go. I really freaking sucked with directions.

I thought back to lunch, shaking my head slightly. Well, they were a hell of a lot more awesome than the "Cool Cats", that's for sure. Looks like I'd found myself some pretty freaking amazing friends.

* * *

**Aaaand end of chapter two. Sorry if it's a bit weird or rushed or something, I'm so freaking tired I'm starting to hallucinate that killer goats are coming to eat my ears. Wait… I think… oh dear God they're real! Noo—Nooooooo—arhbfjrwgbaEWKjfh…xjytdklf….**

**(As always, leave a review and follow if you thought it was worthy) :)**

**~Josie**


	3. I smell like garbage

**I know I'm probably annoying people by taking so long to post each chapter, but if you've added me to you author alerts you will know that it takes me like forever to do anything and I often just cut off stories in the middle if I get bored with them. Sorry! Anyways, I'll at least begin to make a small effort to update more regularly but with finals coming up it might be another week… sorry again:(**

**Hope you like this awful little filler chapter!**

* * *

I walked through my door, slamming it behind me. My jeans were completely soaked through with runoff water, suspicious slimes, and whatever else was festering in the ditches of London. Yes, ditches. I fell in a ditch. Don't judge me, I never said I was the most graceful person in the world.

I dropped my backpack by the door, executing a sort of waddle-shuffle movement to maneuver myself to my bedroom. Ugh, this was really starting to chafe. The red light on my room phone was flashing, so I clicked on voicemail and listened with one ear while attempting to peel my clothes off; they had unfortunately suctioned to my body like an octopus on steroids.

"Hey Martha, it's Delia…" a nasally woman's voice began. I tuned it out, cringing at the sound of her voice. She should really look into getting something done about that nose.

Somehow I managed to wrestle myself free of my constricting t-shirt, and then set to work on my trousers. The next message came on, but unlike the last one this caught my attention.

I heard a lot of voices trying to speak at once, until a male shouted, "Oi, shut it you wankers!" My head shot up in surprise and amusement, hitting the wall shelf painfully on the corner.

"Ack!" I exclaimed as various knick-knacks and pieces of junk rained down on me. Quickly I struggled out of my ridiculously tight jeans and stumbled to the telephone, listening with a grin.

"Hey there Philikins, how's it going man?" said another male voice, sounding a bit further away. There was a round of snickers. 'Philikins'.

"Oh ignore Pj," came a female voice; Carrie, I think. "We were just calling to say…mph!" Her voice was cut off and there was a moment of laughter followed by a loud smack, resulting in a large whine.

"You, sir, are quite a violent woman!" exclaimed an indignant Chris.

"Well you nearly shoved a pillow down my throat!"

"Oh, as if you didn't enjoy it." There was a moment of silence. "What? Some people are into the whole gagging thing." More silence.

"Alright, out," said Pj.

"What? This is so unfair! I'm only speaking the truth. You know what, I'll google it. I'm sure it's a fetish, everything's a fetish…" said Chris, his voice getting further away until I heard the slam of a door.

"Alright alright guys, calm your tits." Sighed Dan, speaking up. "So Phil, we're calling to see if you wanted to stay over at my house tonight."

"Nothing kinky, I swear!" interrupted Chris, earning him another smack. Dan chuckled.

"Yeah, what he said. We just thought we'd all spend the night together then head out for town in the morning."

"You didn't forget our little plans we made the other day, did'ya? 'Cause if you did… well, sonny… sometimes I can get a little… craaazy. With anger, you know? So if you motherfucking forgot—"

"Pj!" shouted another girl; Bryony, I guess it would probably be.

"I am not Pj. I am, what you humans would call, a 'Ro-bot'," he said monotonously, switching characters completely.

"Peej, you sound like that American kid that goes to our school. What's his name? Michael?" asked Dan.

"Guys, this message is getting ridiculously long," chimed in Bryony. "Like seriously, he's going to hear this and be like "what the FUCK"?"

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry about that Phil! We'll be going now. Let us know if you can come!" Carrie said cheerfully.

"WAIT!" shouted Chris, followed by another door slam. "Before you go…" his voice sounded very close to the phone now, and creepily seductive. "I'd really love it if you came tonight. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a little… surprise. _Philikins._"

I laughed out loud at this, throwing my head back and crossing my arms over my shaking stomach.

"Side note, there _is _a fetish for being tied up and gagged! It's called—" Chris was cut off, and I heard a small shuffle accompanied by a muffled cry before the phone shut off with a click.

I wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes, still chuckling a bit before I glanced down and realized that I was clad only in my pants.

Blushing slightly, I rummaged through my drawers until I located some slime-free clothes to pull on. As I was re-straightening my hair I heard the door open and close, and my mum's voice wafted up the stairs.

Checking my hair one last time—I truly was obsessed with it—I hopped down the steps to greet her. She was standing in the kitchen speaking to someone on her mobile, and she looked up to catch my eye, smiling a bit and rolling her eyes meaningfully at the phone. I nodded sympathetically, plopping myself down at the counter and waiting patiently for her to finish. She was a psychiatrist, and had to deal with the city's psychos and weirdoes on a daily basis. I truly admired her for not cracking and just telling them all to decaf and shut their traps.

After 10 minutes of her speaking very slowly to a wailing voice on the other end—seriously, they were so loud I could hear it from five feet away—she finally sighed and hung up, turning her phone on silent before tossing it in a drawer. She smiled again at me, then leaned on the counter and propped her head on her hands so that she could look me in the eye.

"So love, how was school today?" she asked conversationally.

"It was actually pretty good. No horrific tests or homework."

Her nodded, then her smile faltered as she sniffed the air, frowning slightly.

"Uhm, Phil… is it just me, or does our house smell like sewage?"

I blushed a bit, chuckling sheepishly. "Erm, actually, that's me. I sort of fell in a ditch on my way home from school."

She blinked, then started coughing violently with her hand over her mouth. Obviously hiding her laughter. I narrowed my eyes in mock anger then swiftly changed the subject.

"So mum, I was wondering if you needed me here? Some mates of mine invited me over for a sleepover tonight and then we'll head into town tomorrow."

"Mates? Why haven't I met any of these new friends yet?" she asked curiously. I didn't really make a habit of hanging out with other kids my age; I was a pretty big introvert. So saying I wanted to spend twenty-four hours somewhere other than my bedroom was a bit of a shock.

"I dunno, they're pretty recent I guess," I shrugged. She nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm down for it. It'll be good for you to get out of the house." I smiled, saying a quick thanks before pecking her on the cheek and jogging up the stairs to my room.

"Don't forget to pack a toothbrush!" she called after me. I rolled my eyes and closed my door quietly.

I shot a quick text to Dan telling him I could make it, and got a text back from him before I could even set it down again.

**Dan: kool, can't wait to see u sxy bby. mmhm ;)**

I just stared at it for a few minutes, not sure whether to laugh or be creeped out, so I settled for a nervous laugh. I turned to start gathering a pair of clothes for tomorrow and some pajamas—complete with mismatched socks—and stuffed them all into a sports bag thing. I threw a toothbrush on top, then figured Dan would have a hair straightener that I could borrow if my hair was too horrific in the morning. My mobile buzzed again and I looked at it to see that it was another text from Dan.

**Dan: oh god, sorry! chris stole my phone, the little bastard. i really can't wait til u come though, should be fun :)**

I chuckled and shook my head. So typically Chris.

**Phil: when do u want me to come over?**

I waited a moment before Dan's prompt reply came.

**Dan: any time, carrie and chris are already here**

**Phil: k, see ya in 10 then!**

I quickly stuffed my phone into my bag before pulling the drawstrings tightly closed. After calling goodbye over my shoulder to my mum, I clambered out the door and into my car before sticking my key in the ignition, feeling the car rumble to life beneath me. I smiled a bit and switched the music to Plug in baby, blasting it full power with the windows rolled down and not giving a damn who I was annoying.

Ahh, life is good.

* * *

**Areiguyberigb this was SO BORING. Sorry 'bout that. The next few chapters do entail some excitement though, so stick with me on this guys! Thanks for reading, feel free to review and follow:)**


End file.
